


Truly

by Wintermelon_MilkTea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Overprotective, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermelon_MilkTea/pseuds/Wintermelon_MilkTea
Summary: Cheating is not in Taeyong's vocabulary. Hell no.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> currently listening to Truly by Cigarettes After Sex.

it's been almost a month that Taeyong can't see nor talk to Yuta and it's driving him crazy. It was an accident he swear in his dear life, he will never do anything that will hurt the love of his life, he will never cheat on Yuta. 

~~~~~~~~

It all started when Taeyong invited him to a bar to finally be introduced to his co-workers but Yuta declined, saying going to the bar or club is not his thing and he doesn't fit to that kind of environment. But then he remembered what Taeyong told him one night that there's this officemate who's flirting with him and eager to win him back. Yes, they were a thing before Yuta came to Taeyong's life, but not really, he thought since the said man humiliated Taeyong and dumped him infront of many people in the office years ago. But the said man was scammed by his ex boyfriend and so he's making his way back to Taeyong's heart. Though it's too late since Taeyong have Yuta now, the man is persistent and ready to ruin their relationship. 

So even though it's midnight, Yuta left his own apartment to check on Taeyong if he's already home and if he's okay. Taeyong actually asked him to live with him but he opposed saying it's too early for them to live together, it's only half a year. Besides, he goes home to Taeyong's every weekend, he's all his from morning 'till night. 

So when he arrived and open the door, he was stunned to see Ten, the man who's trying to steal Yuta's position, taking off his boyfriend's clothes and making advances to Taeyong's drunkenness. Ten seeing Yuta made an appearance, just smirked at him. Yuta was ready to drag him out even though Ten is half naked when Taeyong suddenly blurted "Why did you stop?" that made Yuta froze in his spot. 

"You heard that?" Ten mouthed to Yuta. "get out, we're having a moment here" he finished with a hushed and seductive tone, annoying the hell out of Yuta. 

Yuta felt his heart shattered into pieces, he absentmindedly ran, trying to get out from the building. He even used the stairs instead of the elevator, his mind can't think of anything right, all he knows is that he's heart is heavy and and he feel so soffucated. When he got out and felt the cold air hit his face, that's when he emotionally broke down. He cried for who knows how long. 

After getting a taxi, Yuta, still in dazed, chose to stay at Doyoung's place. Doyoung was ready to throw hands to whoever is knocking the door at his apartment when he saw Yuta's state. He look so worn out, face so puffy from crying and look so disheveled. Instead of saying a word, he hugged Yuta that made the older wailed louder. Not knowing anything and chosing not to asked Yuta, he led the older to the sofa, hugging him and drying his tears. After he calmed down a little bit, he made him drink some water and let him rest. 

The next morning, Yuta told Doyoung everything. Doyoung was so mad that Taeyong did this to his bestfriend but Yuta stopped him and told him he will take care of this. 

"I'll just call you or come to you if I can't take it anymore, I'll be fine" he gave doyoung a small smile and then left. 

~~~~~~

Now it's almost a month and Taeyong, after failing so many attempts to call and visit Yuta because Doyoung is giving him deathly glares and warnings, is now losing his hope. Yuta answered his call once but that's to tell him to give him some time and space. But it's taking too long, he already tried to convinced Yuta whenever he gets a chance that nothing happened and Johnny even helped him after seeing him so messed up and desperate for Yuta's forgiveness. Though there's one person enjoying Yuta and Taeyong's suffering, thinking he's close to snatch Taeyong from Yuta, boy he's not sorry to the slightest for what he have done even after Taeyong shouted at him the next morning that day and literally dragged him out his apartment. 

Yuta on the other hand is close to give in. He want to talk and forgive Taeyong but he's so anxious. He's worried about what's gonna happen after they made up? He knows deep inside that Taeyong's love for him is pure, and that his drunken state just made him say those words to Ten. He knows that Taeyong doesn't like Ten and he will chose Yuta no matter what but still, he's worried. And so when their mutual friend invited them to a birthday party, he found a chance. He didn't mention anything since they didn't know he and Taeyong had a fight. He just excused himself saying to his friend to call Taeyong since he's busy and can't make some calls right now.

That night in the party, Yuta was really nervous. It's almost a month that he didn't see Taeyong and he missed him so bad. But he's trying to control the situation here, he will talk to him first, he's still upset but he wanted to clear some things here. So when he heard Taeyong's voice, he tried so hard not to raise his head to look at him. He kept himself busy, helping her friend to bring more foods to the table. Seulgi told him she got this but he insisted, saying Taeyong will not mind and so she let him. 

He saw Taeyong sneaking some glance to him, laughing half heartedly to what his friend is saying while drinking some alcohols. Taeyong was trying so hard to be sober but failed. Earlier when he received a call and invitation from his friend, he immediately confirmed his attendance after his friend mention that Yuta asked him to call him instead cuz he's busy. Taeyong was relieved cuz it means that  
Yuta is ready to see him and he's praying they could atleast talk. But if Yuta is not ready then he's fine with it, seeing him is already enough, more than enough to ease his aching heart. 

When Yuta saw him again, he already passed out. Yuta just sighed and approached Taeyong's sleeping figure when his friend tapped his shoulder and gave him Taeyong's phone. Johnny is calling and he's contemplating whether to answer it or not. But after the fourth ring, he answered it. 

"Hey Taeyong I've been calling you for the 5th time why-"

"Johnny it's me" Yuta said in a small, hesitant tone. 

"Yuta?" he knows Johnny was surprised. "Are you with Taeyong right now? am I disturbing you two? also, are you two now okay?" Yuta was suddenly lost at words. He felt his body tensed but he still answered Johnny 

"No. I mean, we are in our friend's house and he passed out from drinking, he...we didn't talked, yet. Is there something wrong? I can tell Taeyong when he wakes up" he heard Johnny sighed.

"I just wanted to remind him to pick me up tomorrow morning. We have a product launching tomorrow in Busan. I'm glad I called, I would've been a fool waiting for him tomorrow" he snort. 

"Is it important? what time is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes it is. He's actually one of the speaker. We have to leave at 5am, I don't even know if he packed already, it will take 2days" Yuta gritted his teeth. 'this idiot' he thinks looking at Taeyong's sleeping state. 

"Don't worry, I'll drive him home. Send me a message, things that has to bring, what kind of clothes to wear, anything, okay? Thank you Johnny." He's glad he answered the call, if not, Taeyong will lost his chance to his close promotion. 

"No problem. I'm glad you're with him. I'll send you a text after this call. You two be careful going home. Bye!" the call ended. 

Now, Yuta don't know what to do. He knows how to drive but he doesn't have a driving license yet. But Taeyong needs to rest and wake up early.

"Whatever! it's 11pm, I'm sure there's not much cars in the road at this hour. No one will catch me, I'll be careful" he said to himself while still looking at Taeyong's face. God he wanted to kiss him so bad. Before he do anything inappropriate infront of his friends who's still chatting and drinking, he excused Taeyong and himself and that they're going home now. His friends helped to carry Taeyong inside the car. Once they're settled, he drove off. 

Carrying Taeyong in his back is so exhausting. He almost dropped him when he stepped outside the elevator. When he finally reached the bed, he gently laid Taeyong down. Suddenly all the memories from that night all came back. He tried so hard not to cry but some tears fell from his eyes. after several minutes, he changed Taeyong's clothes and tucked him to bed. He opened his phone and after seeing Johnny's message, he get ready.

"This idiot didn't even packed his things. What did he do all day before going to the party? Be thankful I'm here" he muttered while preparing the bag and get some stuffs from the closet. After he finished, he checked the time, it's 2:30am. He have to wake Taeyong up at 4 for him to prepare and wash up. Since it's still early and can't afford to sleep cuz he knows he's not gonna wake up no matter how many alarms he set, he played some games from his phone to entertain himself and kill some time. At 3am, he prepared to cook Taeyong's breakfast silently, trying hard not wake and disturbed Taeyong's sleep. 

It's 3:30 when he finished cooking the breakfast. He cleaned up a little bit including the living room, kitchen and bathroom. Taeyong is not good in cleaning and arranging things neatly. 3:56 when he finished everything and he's already dizzy. He sat on the sofa to rest and closed his eyes. He's not trying to sleep cuz he still have to wake Taeyong up. He still have 3 minutes but it seems like he drifted to dreamland unconciously. 

Taeyong wanted to smash his alarm clock, it's disturbing his sleep. Once the alarm rang again, he finally sat up and reach for the alarm to turn it off when his headache hit him. He groaned in pain and wanted to bury his head in the pillows when his eyes caught something, a pain reliever and a glass of water on his bedside table. He stared at it for a few seconds until he realized what happened. He hurriedly got up from his bed an ran to the living room. There, he see Yuta in a very uncomfortable position. Taeyong slowly walked to him and look at the face he missed so much. He was about to caress it when his phone suddenly rang. 

"Hey! you're awake?" it's Johnny.

"Shit! Sorry I forgot!" he said carefully not to wake Yuta up. "Wait, I'll prepare my stu-" he stopped when he saw his things already pack and he noticed that in the kitchen, he's breakfast is ready. 

"Eyyy...Yuta already take care of that. All you have to do is take a bath, eat and get your ass over here if you don't want us to be late. Okay? bye!" 

Before Taeyong can go an prepare for himself, he carefully lift Yuta and laid him on his bed. Yuta is a heavy sleeper, he can't easily wake up no matter how noisy and hard you shake him up from his sleep. He basked into the younger's beauty and carefully cupped his right cheek to caress it with his thumb. Before he get up to eat his breakfast, he stole a kiss from Yuta's lips that he missed so much and smiled to himself. "You're here" he mumbled. 

When he was all set, he wrote a note and put it on his bedside table. He gave Yuta a one last peck. He suddenly doesn't want to leave but his phone rang once again, and he already know who it is.

~~~~~~~

"Soooooooo" is the first thing Johnny said to him when he arrived. He want to erase the smug face from his bestfriend.

"Get in before I leave you. I don't want you to ruin my mood" he said with a smile. Johnny just scoffed, amazed and happy that finally, the Taeyong he knew is back and this is what he always wanted to see. 

But this is not the case for Ten because he doesn't like what he see. When Taeyong and Johnny finally arrived, he saw how Taeyong is now smiling, acting like nothing happened. "Are they okay now" he thought bitterly. So he approached him but before he could say a word to him, Johnny sensed it and called Taeyong. He drag him outside the venue saying someone wants to meet him. Ten gritted his teeth from annoyance.

~~~~~~~

Yuta woke up in a very comfortable bed. He stayed there for a couple of minutes basking in Taeyong's scent. It smells a little bit of alcohol from last night but it was still dominated by Taeyong's fabric conditioner and febreeze. He rolled to his right side and saw a note.  
"rise and shine baby. Thank you for taking care of me last night and I'm sorry,I must be heavy. I really appreciate it. I love you. Hope you'll call me, I miss you so much. Love, TY"

Yuta blushed and smiled so bright. He burried himself on the pillows and acted like he's possessed. It really moved him so much and it made him happy. He love Taeyong so much and he miss him too.

"This is it, I will call him to say sorry and I will forgive him too" he's really giddy right now. "Oh wait, do I have to right now? no, let's wait for a couple of hours, he must be busy right now" Yuta is contemplating whether to call him now or later or tomorrow. He wanted it to be perfect. But before he could make a decision, his phone suddenly rang. 

"Hello Johnny?" 

"Hi Yuta..are you busy today? can you come here?"

"In Busan??? Why? is there something wrong? What happened to Taeyong?" Yuta is starting to get nervous. What if something happened to Taeyong?

"No no no no..Taeyong is alright. It's just that, we have a party tonight with our investors, it's an informal one. I'm just worried because I can't join since I have an emergency and I have to go back to Seoul tonight. Ten is planning something, I can tell. I don't want you and Taeyong to fight again. I understand if you can't come since it will take you hours but can you atleast call Taeyong? just to talk to him and warn him" Worry and concern is visible in Johnny's voice. 

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Thank you Johnny. You don't actually have to do this but I appreciate it" 

After the call, Yuta's mind went completely blank. 'what if Ten seduce Taeyong again?' he shook his head. "no, he will not do that. Taeyong will not fell from his trap" he thought. After what happened to them he knows Taeyong will be careful, he trust him. But after he remember the look that Ten gave to him, to felt his blood boil. "That bitch" he muttered. 

~~~~~~~

"Johnny please...take me with you. I don't want to stay here anymore" Taeyong was begging, whining when he saw Johnny packing up in their shared bedroom in a resort. He want to go back to Seoul as well to see Yuta but Johnny won't let him.

"Look dude, I understand and you know I will take you with me if I want to. But you're more needed than me here, you play a big part. Hang in there, it's for your future promotion as well okay?" Johnny is now done packing and Taeyong just groaned. 

"Okay, okay" he sighed. "Take care on your way. Call me if you need anything okay? I'm always ready to leave this place anyway" Taeyong said and that made Johnny laughed. 

~~~~~~~~

Taeyong can feel the alcohol slowly taking over his body. He's still sober though (thank god). When the investors bid their goodbyes and goodnight, Taeyong was so relieved. "Thank god it's over" he muttered.  
But before he could escape the venue, some of his office mates including Ten, blocked his way. 

"woah..where are you going? we're just getting started" his colleague said while holding more beers and tequila. Taeyong rubbed his face out of frustration.

"I'm sorry but I'm really tired right now and I had enough, I'm dizzy" he countered. 

"C'mon Tae" Ten said seductively, slowly making his way to Taeyong. "We can overslept tomorrow, we're leaving after lunch anyway. We ca-"

"He said, he's tired" Taeyong heard a familiar voice behind his back and he immediately snapped his head around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I can't do smut😂 *hide

"Excuse me? who ar-....ohhh...it's you" Ten didn't recognized Yuta immediately. He scoffed when he saw how Yuta dolled up and styled himself. He looked at him from head to toe and he just chuckled.

"Yuta" it came out like a whisper and a gasp from Taeyong. "Wha-" 

"You called me right? Sorry I'm late baby" Yuta cut him immediately. He approached Taeyong and took his hand, taking him away from Ten's grasp. 

"Wow...are you Taeyong's boyfriend? Finally! we met. You're so pretty and sexy" A friend of Taeyong was enchanted and he offered his hand to Yuta but Taeyong quickly grabbed it and put his other hand to Yuta's waist. 

"Now that all of you met my lovely boyfriend, will you excuse us? He doesn't like to party anyways right baby?" he said smugly and suddenly getting over protective. Damn, Taeyong thought, saying surprised is an understatement. His boyfriend is so freaking gorgeous and hot. It's been a long time since he saw Yuta in this kind of character and it turns him on even more. 

"But we want to celebrate your success here Tae! Yuta can join us if he wants to" came Ten's protest.

"Oh I know you don't want that" Yuta said sarcastically. 

"Excuse me?" Ten scoffed in disbelief.

"What? want to latch on my boyfriend?" Yuta eyed him challengingly. "I'm sorry I ruined your plans for tonight honey. Not gonna happen, not on my watch" he finished it off with a smirk. Taeyong on the other hand was shocked but replaced it with a proud smile after. Ten scoffed, trying not look defeated while the other guys just gasped. 

~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you're hiding a beast inside you, I thought it's only coming out during se- ouch!!!" they were retreating back to Taeyong's room when Yuta turned around to slap Taeyong's shoulder. 

"Stop it! I'm already regretting what I've done out there. That was embarassing I almost made a scene" Yuta looked so troubled but Taeyong wants to coo on how cute Yuta is. 

"Oh my god I can't believe I did that!" Yuta is starting to panick but he quickly shot a disgusting glare when he heard Taeyong chuckled.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to mock you but you know what? That was hot! That was very bold and the way you confronted Ten? damn I fell inlove even more!" Yuta is blushing at this point and he want to punch his boyfriend for that. 

"shut up and hurry. It's so cold out here. We still need to talk may I remind you of that" Taeyong suddenly shut his mouth the moment Yuta made a serious face. Taeyong led him this time to his room. Once they're inside, Taeyong make a space for Yuta to sit beside him on his bed but Yuta remained standing, leaning his back at the door. 

" I-.." Yuta started hesitantly. "I came here because Johnny called me. I actually planned to talk to you once your back in Seoul, but Johnny told me you guys will have a party and no, it's not that I don't trust you, I just...I wanted to show off? I guess. Especially to Ten" he mumbled the last part and sighed feeling embarassed. "I know the efforts you've done just to reach out to me, Doyoung told me. Also Johnny check on me sometimes" Taeyong widened his eyes. He didn't know Johnny would do that. 

"I'm sorry I made it hard for the both of us. I just thought that...well..when I saw you and Ten that night, I felt so small and not welcome into your world"

"What do you mean?" Taeyong was confused.

"What I mean is, we're different. We're living in a different world. You know? I still can't believe you chose to be with me" a small smile crept on his lips, but it is a pained kind of smile. "You know why I don't want to meet your other friends? beacuse one time I heard them chatting, wondering why did you end up being with a commoner. I dress like a depressed wife, all I have is a pretty face and just like that. While you, you look like the male version of aphrodite. Very fashionista, came from a humble, pretty well off family, you have a nice job, you-"

"stop it" Yuta was cut off by Taeyong. He finally looked at Taeyong's direction. "I said stop it" Taeyong said softly. He's not mad or upset, instead, he looked at Yuta adoringly.

"You didn't know who and what I am when we met. That day, on the mountain, when I first saw you, you are breathtaking just like the view." Yuta snorted at that.

"You already told me that and it's still corny" Yuta is blushing so hard.

"But it's the truth. I know I've told you many times as well that I'm glad I went hiking with my sister and that I met you because we we're destined to be together" 

"aughhrrr Yongie stop it you're so corny!" They both laugh at that. 

"I'm not finished yet. You know, I'm happy that I am free whenever I'm with you back then,when we we're still dating. You liked me for who I am"

"Hey I didn't know you were born with a silver spoon in you mouth and-" 

"That's why I love you for that. Many people were just persistent because they want me as their trophy boyfriend. But you're different" Taeyong is now in front of Yuta, cupping his face for Yuta to look at him. Yuta hesistantly put his hands on Taeyong's arms. 

"You know you almost gave me a heart attack when you brought me and introduced me to your parents. Whenever I think about it I wanted to smack you" he giggled. 

"I'm sorry baby, for everything" Taeyong rested his forehead to Yuta's, lips ghosting each other. 

"We're okay now. We have each other now." And with that, their lips met and shared a passionate, long kiss. Taeyong's hands find it's way to Yuta's small waist while Yuta encircled his arms to Taeyong's shoulder. Their kiss is getting heated, full of love and longing. Taeyong is starting to sneak his hands inside Yuta's shirt, caressing his soft skin.

"Did I mention how hot you look tonight? Baby you're so gorgeous and sexy" They broke apart to gasp some air and Taeyong quickly attached his lips to Yuta again after muttering his praises.

"Many times" Yuta replied with a snort and went back to kissing. Taeyong led Yuta to bed. Taeyong slowly unbuttoned Yuta's shirt while kissing his neck and leaving some marks. Yuta was aroused and can't stop gasping and moan. Their night is full of moans, body glistened with sweats and didn't care if their neighbors heard them. 

~~~~~~~~~

Yuta woke up being sore. He's wondering how many rounds they had last night. He rolled to his side but Taeyong is nowhere to he found. He smell the food Taeyong loves to cook for him every morning. He smiled and slowly got up, wrapping his naked body with a blanket and made his way to the kitchen. 

"Good morning" he whispered, backhugging Taeyong who's cooking pancakes with some sausage and scrambled eggs. 

"Taeyong leaned back and pouted, asking for Yuta's lips to kiss it. They stayed like that for awhile when suddenly someone barged in to their room that made them jump and what broke them apart. 

It was Ten who has a very surprised expression. 

"Oh hi! We're having a moment here, you want to watch?" Yuta's brain automatically instructed him to spit some mocking words especially when he saw Ten's stupefied face. 

"Ten what are you doing here? How did you unlocked the door?" asked Taeyong

"I..I.." Ten was cut off when their friend ran to them. 

"I'm sorry Taeyong" he said while panting. "Johnny left his key to our room when he was about leave, he gave me some documents to edit yesterday that's why. I forgot to give it back to you and Ten suddenly snatched it. Sorry, I think you're having some moment here.

"Yes we do" it was Yuta.

"I'm sorry...Ten c'mon" he urge Ten to go outside. When they were already walking along the hallway, Ten just realized what just happened, and he angrily made his way back to Taeyong's room but his friend used his force and dragged him out making Ten screamed in annoyance.

Taeyong and Yuta heard what's happening outside. Yuta suddenly became anxious but Taeyong sensing his boyfriend's distress, immediately hug his lover. 

"Don't worry about it, I'm here. Let's eat breakfast so that we can go back to Seoul after" came his comforting words to Yuta. 

"Taeyong, I'm worried, what if he'll do something? like revenge or whatever? he will always get on our way" Yuta said with a pain expression. 

"Actually, I forgot to tell you last night but, I got the promotion." Yuta brightened at that. 

"But the thing is, I'm moving to Singapore for that and I will take you with me" This time Yuta gasped and widened his eyes.

"Taeyong I....well.." 

"Will you go with me? stay with me? I know your parents won't mind. I called them as soon as I got promoted and they agreed" he said with a smile, caressing Yuta's cheeks with his thumb.

"We can start a new life there. Don't worry, there are many korean businesses there where you can work. We don't have nothing to worry about. I know this is too fast for you but I love you and I want to be with you. I'm serious Yuta" he said softly and sincerely. 

It was silent for almost a minute when Yuta finally replied. 

"If it's with you, then I'll go" Yuta said with a hushed tone. "How about our friends here?" 

"We can still see them. Visit them during holidays, it's up to you, Japan or back here in Korea, you choose."

"Perfect" He said with a smile. The smile that Taeyong missed. The two kissed and ate their now cold breakfast. They don't know what their future lies ahead but as long as they have each other, they can go through it all and it will be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again.
> 
> *edit: I just realized some typo errors there🤦 I'm sorry, I always make stories at night.


End file.
